ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Five King
is a kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. This monster was composed of five different monsters from the first three Heisei Ultra Series: Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia. Exceller created this monster after studying Alien Icarus' transformation into Tyrant. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ginga S By using Victorium energies that Vorst as Gan Q that collected from Shepherdon, Alien Chibu Exceller used the power to MonsLive himself with five Spark Dolls, Fire Golza, Melba, Reigubas, Gan Q and Super C.O.V., becoming Five King. Exceller/Five King appeared from the sky and challenged Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory to a fight. Ginga Strium and Victory fired their finishers on him but he used Gan Q's power to absorb their attacks and return, with Shepardon stepping in and taking the blow. Enraged, Shou/Victory charged but Five King used Fire Golza and Melba's attacks to knock him down. Hikaru/Ginga charged while armed with Ginga Spark Lance but was defeated by Super C.O.V's attack. Everyone could only watched the whole event in horror as Five King roared in victory and retreated. After ordering Android One Zero to self destruct in the UPG Live Base, Exceller turned into Five King again and rampaged at the city. Hikaru left Shou to battle One Zero, while he borrowed three Spark Dolls, EX Red King, Eleking and King Joe Custom to battle Five King. He first transformed into EX Red King to fight Five King. He tried to punch him, but his armor proved too much and Five King knocked him down with his Gol Melba Cannon. Hikaru then transformed into Eleking to fight him but his Gan Q hand absorbed the electricity Eleking gave him and sent it right back at him, defeating him. Five King then went up against King Joe Custom and defeated him by blocking off the robot's energy blasts, grabbing hold of him with his Reigubas Pincer and using his Gan Q hand to fire with his Gan Q Beam. With the UPG members finally put their plan to motion, the two Ultras revived and managing Shou and Hikaru to transform. Arriving at Five King, Victory distracted the chimera monster with his Victorium Slashes for Ginga to get close to destroy his Victoriums with his Ginga Spark Lance, reducing Five King's power. Victory goes on the same plan (used Sadola's Sadola Scissors and EX Red King Knuckle to counter Reigubas's pincer and Victory Especially to counter Super C.O.V.'s attacks) while Hikaru/Ginga Strium destroy Five King's parts: Reigubas Pincer with Ultraman's Specium Ray, Gan Q hand with Zoffy's M87 Ray, Fire Golza and Melba head with Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, Super C.O.V. torso with Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot and Melba wings with Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray and Victory's Victorium Shoot (while the monster tried to escape). He put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray as the monster exploded. Though destroyed, but Exceller managed to escape Five King, unharmed while the dolls were still in his possession and swearing vengeance on the Ultras. Trivia *The number of monster that made up Five King based on the Ultra Series they debuted was similar to the number of Ultras (excluding imitations and alternate counterparts) that appeared in the series: **Ultraman Tiga: 2 **Ultraman Dyna: 1 **Ultraman Gaia: 2 *When counting Exceller, Five King is actually made up of six individuals. *Five King is the second monster to be summoned through the UltraLive process as the first is Tyrant via the Dark Dummy Spark. **However, Five King was the first monster to be originally created by the UltraLive/MonsLive process. *Five King is the fourth monster to be original to Ultraman Ginga S. The first was Shepardon, the second was Chiburoid and the third King Joe Custom. It is also the 8th original monster in the Ultraman Ginga franchise all together. *Five King was the 8th ultra kaiju to be created from the body parts of several different monsters. *Five King's roars were combined from five monsters he was created from. *Though Ginga Strium was shown firing Ultraseven's Emerium Ray at Fire Golza's mouth, this however also prevented the use of Melba's Energy Eye Dart Blasts despite Melba's eyes never meant to be the target. Ultraman Ginga S the Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Brothers! An of Five King was created by Etelgar out of the memories of Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia, representing all of their old adversaries at one time, before battling them. Tiga changed into Power Type & Dyna changed into Miracle Type & Gaia turned into Supreme Version. They overpowered the monsters & defeated the ferocious monster with their combined attacks of Tiga's Delacium Light Stream, Dyna's Revolium Wave Attack Type & Gaia's Photon Stream. Trivia *It is also believed that Five King facing all three Ultras instead of most Heisei Ultras, facing their enemies one-on-one was to decrease the budget used in the movie. Ultraman Geed Five King's Kaiju Capsule was sued by Ultraman Belial in his new Fusion Rise form, Chimeraberos. Data when most of the monster's attacks were in use, similar to what Ultraman Taro does when Hikaru Raido uses the Strium Brace. *Warp Gate: Possibly with Gan Q's power, Five King can use portals as a means of transportation. Before the portal appeared, the sky turned dark followed by a series of lightning bolts. *Armored Plated Skin: Thanks to Fire Golza, Five King is covered in skin as tough as solid steel that enable him to withstand close combat from even the strongest opponents such as EX Red King and projectile attacks as seen resisting against King Joe Custom's assaults. * : Five King can unleash a combined firepower of Fire Golza's Super Ultrasonic Beam and Melba's Energy Eye Dart Blast from his head, turning it into a beam. *Flight: Five King can fly with the help from Melba's wings. *Melba Tail: From Melba's tail, Five King can use it to bash his enemies. This was never used in the series, only shown in a promotional picture. *Reigubas Pincer: At his right hand possess a pincer from Reigubas that fused with the crab monster's head. It was strong enough to hold off Ginga's Ginga Spark Lance and threw it away, even lifting King Joe Custom with brute strength. **Ice Fire Combo Beam: From Reigubas, Five King can fire a combined ice and fire elemental attack, turning it into a beam. *Energy Absorb: By using Gan Q's power in his left hand, Five King can absorb an opponent's attacks. **Energy Reflect: However, that is not the end of that, it can then fire back the energy absorbed. * : Gan Q's ability, Five King can launch powerful beams from Gan Q's eye. These are made entirely of energy and have a very destructive force, capable of creating large explosions that rival his own size. * : By using Super C.O.V.'s power, Five King can fire energy blasts from his stomach that had Super C.O.V.'s head. This one was more powerful compared to the original, knocking back Ginga Strium (a Super Ultraman) and even came with a homing effect. *Combined Monster Assault: Five King's strongest attack, he can combine the attacks of all five monsters. :;Weakness Five King's power source was stated to be at his back, containing Victorium crystals collected prior. If shattered, Five King's power would be reduced. Warp Gate.gif|Warp Gate Armored Plated Skin.gif|Armored Plated Skin Gol Melba Cannon.gif|Gol Melba Cannon Flight.gif|Flight IMG_0585.JPG|Melba Tail Reguibas Pincer.gif|Reigubas Pincer Regiubas Ice Fire Combo.gif|Ice Fire Combo Beam Energy Absorb.gif|Energy Absorb/Reflect Gan Q Beam.gif|Gan Q Beam Super C.O.V. energy blast.gif|Super C.O.V. Energy Blast Monster Assualt.gif|Combined Monster Assualt :;Components *Head: Fire Golza & Melba *Torso: Fire Golza and Super C.O.V *Right arm: Reigubas *Left arm: Gan Q *Wings: Melba *Legs: Super C.O.V *Tail: Melba IMG_0580.JPG IMG_0584.JPG IMG_0586.JPG IMG_0582.JPG IMG_0583.JPG IMG_0581.JPG - Cyber= '''Cyber Five King' :;Stats *Height: 75 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Xio Headqarters *Cyber Power: 23/25 :;Powers and Weapons N/a :;Components The same as the original, though roboticized. }} Toy/Figure release info Spark Dolls * Five King SDU (Spark Doll Series, 2014) **Release Date: September 13, 2014 **Price: 2,500 Yen ***Shipping Price: 2,700 Yen (Tax included) **Material: PVC **Age recommendation: 3 years and up Five King was released as a part of the Spark Doll toyline. Five King has one point of articulation on each limb. Underneath his left leg he possesses five Live Signs, which represent the five monsters he is composed of, probably since his own Spark Doll never existed. Gallery Images a21d737313fbe33cc6601aaa1135531a.jpg 6905c436jw1ejsnumjn3uj21kw11uaqv.jpg 3225eb6d98b6e7bca119735e6fc3fbf8.jpg Five_King_lands.png Episode 7 Five King.jpg maxresdefault (2)a.jpg Five_King_I.png KING-JOE-FIVE-KING.jpg FIVE-KING 2.jpg Ginga_&_Victory_vs_Five_King.jpg Ginga v Five King.png|Five King vs Ultraman Ginga FIVE-KING.jpg Five King in Ginga S.png 10352324_625707477549114_5767717028090312068_n.jpg|Five Kings on the Latest Magazine scan. Opening Reigubas mouth Five_King_Scan_No_1.jpg O0480027013055396272.jpg Img 5 red.jpg|Five King vs EX Red King eleking vs five king.jpg|Eleking vs Five King 49f2d7a94ff50e77beab8a0403b425a8.jpg|Five King vs King Joe vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h46m26s61.png|Five King is summoned by Etelgar in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h46m32s131.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h46m49s40.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h46m58s131.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m15s28.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m19s111.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m24s157.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m29s210.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m33s242.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m35s10.png Dyna_vs_Five_King.jpg Tumblr njdw7k0xRK1sc31yro7 1280.jpg Tumblr njdw7k0xRK1sc31yro8 1280.jpg Tumblr nj6btjt8Xa1sc31yro5 1280.jpg Tumblr nj6btjt8Xa1sc31yro8 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro3 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro6 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro4 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro2 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro5 1280.jpg Tumblr nj6btjt8Xa1sc31yro3 1280.jpg 16079392894b36cf3bf3fc6b355e90f0.jpg 20150308051857163.jpg img_02w.jpg|Five King in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier img_02 (1)a.jpg img_01.jpg img_09 (1).jpg image king.jpeg|X-Plus 25cm Five King Videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Fusions Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:King Kaiju